1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing inner material-containing bread, more particularly, to a method of introducing inner material consisting of fluid food and solid food or only of solid food, and furthermore, to a method of introducing inner material into baked bread without cutting or damaging the shape of the bread and without clogging the tip of a pipe which is used to insert the filling material into the bread.
2. Description of Prior Art
A combination of bread and inner material such as salad, known as sandwiches, and hamburgers, have hitherto been produced by placing the inner material between two slices of bread or by introducing the inner material onto the cut portion of bread. The inner material thus placed in the bread tends to be forced out of the bread by the pressure of teeth of a person who is eating such a hamburger or sandwich.
There has been previously attempt a method in which a pipe to insert the inner material into the bread is used. However, even a large amount of a fluid material cannot be received in the bread, and the tip of the pipe was liable to be clogged by crumbs. Furthermore, the inner material containing a large size of solid food could not be smoothly introduced into the bread, and was liable to overflow from the bore caused by the pipe and to break the bread if a large-sized pipe was used.
Production of the inner material-containing bread by a pipe insertion into the bread, accordingly, relies on a narrow nozzle through which only a fluid material is injected inside the bread.